Amazon Women on the Moon
Amazon Woman on the Moon is a UK VHS release by CIC Video and Universal on an unknown year. Description Cast "Mondo Condo" (directed by John Landis): * Arsenio Hall (credited as Arsenio) as Apartment Victim. "Pethouse Video" (directed by Carl Gottlieb): * Donald F. Muhich as Easterbrook. * Monique Gabrielle as Taryn Steele. "Murray in Videoland" (directed by Robert K. Weiss): * Lou Jacobi as Murray. * Erica Yohn as Selma. * Debby Davison as Weatherperson. * Rob Krausz as Floor Manager. * Phil Hartman as Baseball Announcer. * Corey Burton as Anchorman. "Hospital" (directed by Landis): * Michelle Pfeiffer as Brenda Landers. * Peter Horton as Harry Landers. * Griffin Dunne as Doctor Raymond. * Brian Ann Zoccola as Nurse. "Hairlooming" (directed by Joe Dante): * Joe Pantoliano as Sy Swerdlow. * Stanley Brock as Customer. "Amazon Women on the Moon" (directed by Weiss): * Corey Burton as TV Announcer. * Steve Forrest as Capt. Steve Nelson. * Robert Colbert as Blackie. * Joey Travolta as Butch. * Forrest J Ackerman as U.S. President. * Sybil Danning as Queen Lara. * Lana Clarkson as Alpha Beta. "Blacks Without Soul" (directed by Landis): * David Alan Grier as Don 'No Soul' Simmons. * B.B. King as Himself. * William Bryant (credited as Bill Bryant) as Male Republican. * Roxie Roker as Female Republican. * Le Tari as Pimp. * Christopher Broughton as Fan Club President. "Two I.D.s" (directed by Peter Horton): * Rosanna Arquette as Karen. * Steve Guttenberg (credited as Steven Guttenberg) as Jerry. "Bullshit or Not" (directed by Dante): * Henry Silva as Himself. * Sarah Lilly as Prostitute. "Critics' Corner" (directed by Dante): * Roger Barkley (credited as Barkley) as Herbert. * Al Lohman (credited as Lohman) as Frankel. * Archie Hahn as Harvey Pitnik. * Belinda Balaski as Bernice Pitnik. * Justin Benham as Pitnik Boy. * Erica Gayle as Pitnik Girl. "Silly Pâté" (directed by Weiss): * Corey Burton as Announcer. * T. K. Carter as Host. * Phil Proctor as Mike. * Ira Newborn as Fred. * Karen Montgomery as Karen. "Roast Your Loved One" (directed by Dante): * Archie Hahn as Harvey Pitnik. * Belinda Balaski as Bernice Pitnik. * Justin Benham as Pitnik Boy. * Erica Gayle as Pitnik Girl. * Bryan Cranston as Paramedic #1. * Robert Picardo as Rick Raddnitz. * Rip Taylor as Himself. * Slappy White as Himself. * Jackie Vernon as Himself. * Henny Youngman as Himself. * Charlie Callas as Himself. * Steve Allen as Himself. "Video Pirates" (directed by Weiss): * William Marshall as Pirate Captain. * Tino Insana as Mr. Sylvio. * Donald Gibb as Graceless Pirate. * Frank Collison as Grizzled Pirate. * Bill Taylor as Gruesome Pirate. "Son of the Invisible Man" (directed by Gottlieb): * Ed Begley Jr. as Griffin. * Chuck Lafont as Trent. * Raye Birk as Vanya. * Pamla Vale as Woman in Pub. * Larry Hankin as Man in Pub. * Garry Goodrow as Checker Player. * Roger La Page as London Bobby. "French Ventriloquist's Dummy" (directed by Dante): * Dick Miller as Ventriloquist. * Phil Bruns as Manager. "Art Sale" (directed by Gottlieb): * John Ingle as Felix Van Dam. "First Lady of the Evening" (directed by Weiss): * Angel Tompkins as First Lady. * Terry McGovern as Salesman. * Michael Hanks as Announcer. "Titan Man" (directed by Weiss): * Matt Adler as George. * Kelly Preston as Violet. * Ralph Bellamy as Mr. Gower. * Howard Hesseman as Rupert King. * Steve Cropper as Customer. * Christopher Wolf (credited as Chris Wolf) as Mascot Bip. "Video Date" (directed by Landis): * Marc McClure as Ray. * Russ Meyer as Video Salesman. * Corrine Wahl as Sharri. * Andrew Dice Clay as Frankie. * Willard E. Pugh as Speaking Cop. "Reckless Youth" (directed by Dante): * Carrie Fisher as Mary Brown. * Paul Bartel as Doctor. * Herb Vigran as Agent. * Tracy Hutchinson as Floozie. * Mike Mazurki as Dutch. * Frank Beddor as Ken. Credits Trailers and info Rental Re-release Category:Amazon Women on the Moon Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:CIC Video logo from 1986 to 1991 Category:CIC Video logo from 1991 to 1998 Category:Comedy Videos by Universal Category:CIC Video - Universal and Paramount with BBFC 15 card from 1985 to 1997 Category:BBFC 15 Category:Universal logo from 1963 to 1990